Open Arms
by potidaea
Summary: if Carrie came to live with Prentiss JJ/Emily femslash Carrie brings a boy home.


A young girl came into the house, slamming the door, "Ms. Prentiss! Ms. Jareau!"

Smiling in jest, the older brunette said, "Carrie, It's been a year, how many times do we have to say it? It's Emily and JJ."

"Sorry Ms. Pr-" A laugh, "I mean, _Emily_."

"Anyway, what's up?"

"There's this…boy…at school."

A light laugh escaped the blonde's lips, "What about him?"

"He's my boyfriend…and I was wondering if we would be able to go out on a real date…"

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Tell you what, Em and I will talk about it. When is this date you're probably going to go on no matter what?"

A laugh, "Friday."

"Okay, now, go do your homework."

Once the teen walked away, the brunette spoke, "Jay, I don't know about this…"

"Come on, what harm could it do?"

"She could get hurt, and plus, we have no clue who this guy is."

"She's strong."

"But we still have no clue who he is."

"We can arrange to meet him…say, Wednesday?"

"I don't know, Jennifer."

She pouted, "For me?"

"Let me think about it."

"For both of your girls."

"For my girls."

The younger blonde smiled, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, and then pulling away with a smile, "You can come out now, Carrie."

"Thank you, JJ! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem."

"So, Wednesday?"

"Yup."

"I'll go call him! Thank you!"

Before either woman knew it, Wednesday rolled around, and they were on their way home to greet their adopted child's boyfriend. The two FBI agents walked into their home, hand-in-hand, bracing themselves for the worst; both of them very much so aware of what high school allotted in the boyfriend department, but then again, there was probably another painfully obvious reason for their lack of boyfriends.

"Carrie, we're home!"

"Hey!"

As the two women walked into the back of their home to put away their guns, just as a precaution, so the boy wouldn't end up dead, they heard the worst ten words that could've left his mouth at this point of the night.

They heard, "You didn't tell me I was meeting your aunt too."

But then, the best words they could ever possibly hear in their lifetime followed, "You're not. Those are my _parents_."

Walking into the living room, the brunette spoke, "How does pizza sound? I'm thinking you both want food sometime soon, and that's not likely to happen in this house."

"Sure."

After hanging up the phone, the teenage girl introduced the boy, who was most likely lacking some brain cells.

"JJ, Emily, this is Brad, Brad, these are my parents."

"Hello, JJ and Emily."

Carrie winced at his words, knowing completely well that using their first names wasn't going to work in his favor.

"It's Ms. Prentiss and Ms. Jareau, or Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau, if you'd like."

"Agent?" Was his squeaked out reply.

"Didn't Carrie tell you that we're FBI agents?"

"They allow your kind in the FBI?"

"Our kind?"

"Their kind?" was the echo from the younger brunette and a voice from the doorway.

"Who are you? Freak 3?" was the teenage boy's reply to the colorful woman in the doorway.

"Actually, kid, I'm Baby girl, JJ is Lovebird A, and Em is Lovebird B. Who are you?"

"Brad."

A noise of disgust, "Total jock name…No offense, Jay."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, captain of the boys' team in high school was a Brad…total tool."

Then a male voice, "Baby girl, what's up?"

"Finally, a guy's here…some sense in this conversation."

"Prentiss, who's this?"

"Brad, Carrie's friend."

"Her _b__oyfriend_." The boy corrected.

"Right, sorry." The woman corrected sarcastically.

"Okay, man, listen, I've been saying that they shouldn't be allowed in the FBI, though the blonde's a _total babe_, they shouldn't be allowed. What do you think?"

Morgan, reverting back to his teenage self, "What do I think? I don't know, man…" A pause, "But what I do know, is that you just got four people, who deal with _flies_ scarier than you on a daily basis, really pissed off. Four people who happened to own guns, and, oh, Garcia, what am I forgetting?"

"Work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"That's right."

Then, the younger brunette spoke, "I've seen my parents get mad before, and trust me, my Ma doesn't take kindly to people calling my Mom hot."

"I'd imagine your 'Ma' is the butch one, the brunette…sounds more manly."

"Get out of my house."

"Baby…"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"Carrie…"

"No, leave and never speak to me again!"

He left the house as the teenage girl walked over to her parents, both women, smiling at her. As she was engulfed in a hug, her 'Ma' spoke, "From Ms. Prentiss and Ms. Jareau to Ma and Mom in a week."

"Sorry, it just kind of came out."

"No, don't be sorry. I like it." She shared a loving look with the blonde woman, "We both do. We like it a lot."

When they stepped back from the hug, and began conversing with the other two agents, one phrase was spoken in jest, though probably was being seriously considered.

"Lovebirds, next time you meet her boyfriend, you might want to keep your guns on you."

They spent the night eating the pizza that was meant to welcome the boy into their home, but instead, it now welcomed Carrie into their newfound territory, the two women, rather than just being temporary guardians, letting their title as parents into their home with open arms.


End file.
